What If?
by TheBoglies
Summary: Series 3 Episode 7 - What if Stella hadn't walked in on Lexie and Archie in Duncan's croft? By: SnowWhite
1. Part 1

Season 3: Episode 7

What if Stella hadn't walked in on them? What if she had walked in 5 minutes later?

By: SnowWhite

Lexie placed her mug on the floor next to her chair and leaned forward

" What is important to you?" She probed

" Scrambled eggs mainly" Archie answered jokingly

" Be serious" She prompted

Archie thought about it for a minute before replying

" My family, the Estate, friends...."

" Is that enough?"

He glanced at her " For what?"

She shrugged " To, you know.... Make you happy."

" Not really no" Archie answered gazing into her eyes. His brown eyes were too intense and she had to look away

" What about you?"

" Same" she answered immediately, then glanced back up at him

" I guess I want a family- kids."

Archie smiled " Well that normally requires some kind of male input"

Lexie snickered and throwing a pillow at him replied

" You males think way too much about your _input"_

Archie looked at her indignantly " What me?"

He threw the pillow back.

" Yes you" She confirmed continuing the pillow fight

He raised the pillow above his head and she squealed as it once again came flying at her.

They both lent down to make a grab for the weapon and ended up centimetres from each other's face. Archie stared at her long brown hair, her bright playful blue eyes, her pink lips and the little black dress that hugged her figure. Gosh, she really did look fantastic.

Lexie stared back, unable to look away from his gaze now. She felt like an animal caught in the headlights of a car. His stare went right through her, at that moment she was sure that he was the only person who had ever truly known her.

" Do I fit onto any of your lists of what's important to you?" she asked softly

" You're at the top of all of them" he whispered back

He tilted her chin up toward him and before she knew it he was kissing her lips.

[If Stella walks in just that 5minutes later]

[If she didn't walk in at all]

" Arch" Lexie whispered

" Yeah" he replied lips still pressed to hers

" Not very comfortable"

" What?" He pulled back from her thinking that she meant with the situation, only to find that it was actually because they had stopped in the middle of reaching for the pillow and she was half on the chair still while he was on the lounge.

He chuckled and waited for her to stand up and seat herself next to him on the lounge.

He ran his hands up the fabric of the black dress till he was cupping her face in his hands

" You're very beautiful" he remarked softly, staring into her eyes

Lexie rose her eyebrows " You're not bad yourself"

" Hmm" He murmured, making for her lips again

" Did you really come down here for my scrambled eggs?"

" I came to spend time with you" she replied into his mouth

" I'm glad. Who's cooking dinner at home?"

" Dunno."

" You're leaving my family to fend for themselves?" he asked in amazement

" Yep"

He manoeuvred closer to her and placing a hand on the small of her back moved

her into him.

She readily accepted his advances. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed. But it was one of the first times that they hadn't been interrupted. That it had been able to go this far.

" Is this going anywhere?" she whispered into his ear

" I hope so. But only if you want it to" he whispered back

" What do you think" she smiled into his neck

Next Day

Stella looked at Lexie the next day and knew that the night before had gone well.

The girl had a distinct glow about her, and she hadn't even seen Archie yet that morning.

Stella now wondered whether it was wise to lend her the dress, and give her the instruction to go after Archie if she wanted him.

She was thinking about going down and interrupting last night, but had resisted.

What if she had?

Lexie laid out Stella's breakfast before her with a smile. And then did the same for the others before heading back to the kitchen.

Not long after Archie walked in still in his head ranger's gear until Marie- Ellen went home.

" Morning" he announced

" Ready for the inspection?" Stella asked, her gaze taking him in and comparing his demeanor to Lexie's.

" Yeah ready as I'll ever be" he replied with a hint of a smile

" Not staying for breakfast dear?" Molly asked

" No, Moth...Molly...Mrs. Macdonald- I've got things to do"

Molly smiled as he tried to stay in the part of Duncan.

Upon finishing breakfast Stella went to find Lexie and find out what had really happened down in Duncan's croft.

Lexie was in her room tidying up her things. It was one of the first times Stella had been in there. Now looking around she realised how different it was to every other room in the castle.

It reflected the housekeeper's personality perfectly. From the net of fairy lights above the bed, to the picture frames and nick-knacks scattered around on the furniture.

" Lexie"

" Oh hello." She replied glancing around " I have your dress somewhere here...."

Stella sat down on the bed and asked, " How did it go?"

" Good" Lexie replied coyly

" _Good....?"_ Stella prompted

" Very good" Lexie smiled " Thankyou for the dress"

" Did he like it?" She asked

Lexie couldn't hide a small laugh that escaped her lips " I think so."

Stella took in her body language and facial expression and raised her eyebrows

" That good hey?"

Lexie blushed " Mind your mouth Miss. Moon"

Just then the door opened to reveal Archie

" Lex..oh" he stopped as he saw Stella " Sorry."

" It's ok, what's up Arch?" Lexie asked

" Golly said something about telling you that 'Project Marie-Ellen is under way.'"

" Oh right. I'll be down in a minute"

" Okay" Archie looked from Lexie to Stella and then back again.

He always felt uneasy seeing women talking together in case he was part of their gossip. It was especially unsettling seeing these two together, seeing as ever since Stella had moved in Lexie had hated the sight of her.

But he was also wise enough not to say anything. Weirder things happened in this house everyday and he had learnt just to smile and nod.

Now he did the same thing, turning from the door with a puzzled look and walking back down the hallway.

" Sorry" Lexie explained "Duty calls."

" So that's all I get?" Stella asked " That it went very well"

Lexie flashed her trademark smile and asked innocently

" What more do you want? We had a really nice night."

" Did you....."

Lexie smiled again as she waltzed to the door " That's for me to know and you to find out."

Stella sighed as the door shut behind Lexie and she was left alone in the room. She walked over to the chair that her black dress had been slung over and lifted it up to her nose. It smelt of Archie.

How did she know what Archie's smell was?

Why did a weird feeling suddenly rise up in her chest?

Could it be?

She was falling for Archie, and she had just given Lexie an open door to his heart......

What was she going to do now?

She opened the door and peered out. Lexie had just caught up with Archie at the end of the hall.

He put his arm around her and smiled. This was nothing out of the usual; they often behaved on this way. She could see their mouths moving but couldn't quite catch what they were saying.

Lexie laughed and Archie moved her toward him with the arm that still rested over her shoulders. Leaning into each other he covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. Then they rounded the corner and were out of sight.

Stella came out of Lexie's room and shut the door.

Many thoughts ran through her mind but the overriding one seemed to be simply 'She had created a monster.'


	2. Part 2

**what if? - part 2**  
  
By dinnertime Stella had formed a plan. If she wanted Archie she would have to do something practical about it.  
It was only the beginning of what ever was between him and Lexie and she knew that she could sabotage it fairly easily if she tried.  
She felt slightly bad for leading Lexie into it and then making it all come crashing down around her feet, but she was desperate.  
She had to have Archie.  
She had to prove that she was better then Lexie. That she had more to offer, that she was more 'his type.'  
Her plan also had a secondary component as well- sabotage the Midsummer's Ball. She had found out that if all went smoothly the estate was going to be handed back over to Archie and she would have to leave.  
So.....her plan could now perform a double duty. She would ruin the ball, subsequently stay at Glenbogle and at the same time blame it all on Lexie and wriggle her way into Archie's good books as Lexie moved more out of them.  
  
It was terribly selfish she knew, but that was the way her mind always worked. When she saw something she wanted- she went after it. And she didn't care how many people got trodden on in the process. It was just like a business deal, nothing more.  
  
Straight after dinner she went to the kitchen to find Lexie. She should have guessed that Archie would be in there as well, he had always been there even when they weren't a couple.  
They had their backs to her as Lexie washed up the dishes, or tried to. Archie had his arms around her waist and was kissing her neck.  
"Are you going to help or not?" Lexie asked, a laugh in her voice  
"I am helping...." Archie mumbled  
"Yeah yourself"  
  
'Ahem.' Stella cleared her throat to get their attention. Caught out Archie spun around so quickly he nearly lost his balance.  
"We pay the servants to do these jobs, you know Archie. You don't have to help them."  
Lexie's smile dropped. What was going on?  
She glanced at Stella. It had been only the other night that she had been trying to cheer this woman up after her divorce came through.....she thought they were friends, and now here she was calling her a 'servant'.  
Lexie lowered her eyes to the floor. Stella had humiliated her, and worse still she had said it to Archie.  
What if he realised that she was right?  
"Is there something you needed me for Stella?"  
" Yes, there's some papers we need to go through"  
"I'll be up soon. Get through as much as you can without me, I want to spend some time with Lex." Archie replied  
Stella raised her eyebrows and whispered, "Don't be long" before walking back out  
"Lex...." Archie turned back around to see Lexie's whole demeanour had changed  
" Lex, what's the matter?" Archie asked turning her around to face him  
" Well she's right isn't she? I'm a servant and you're the Laird. Archie no matter how anyone looks at us that is what they're going to see"  
" Don't be silly. You know you're more then that. You've always been more then a 'servant' to my family- as far as I'm concerned you're one of us"  
" Oh Arch. I don't know, it'll just be like all the other Lairds. Fooling around downstairs with the house maid" Lexie commented, refusing to look him in the eyes  
  
" Alexandra that is not how i feel about you and you know it!" Archie exclaimed " And anyway, since when have you allowed any one to put you down and get away with it? Are you just going to stand there and take this from her?"  
" Well..." Lexie murmured  
He lifted her face and made her look into his eyes, a small smile fluttered across her face  
" Lexie you've always fought your own battles, and fought them well might i add. Do you really want me to step in now?"  
" No" Lexie replied " But I'll need your help"  
" At your service Maam" He bowed his head and smiled


	3. Part 3

What if? – Part 3

" Good morning" Lexie greeted Stella with civility while laying her breakfast in front of her as Archie watched with amusement from across the table

" Morning" Stella answered back, glancing up at her

Lexie gave her a killer smile and a flick of her hair before serving Molly and sitting down next to Archie to eat her own breakfast.

" Are you taking any one to the ball Stella dear?" Molly asked

Stella glanced up from her plate, "Um, I'm not sure yet Molly. A lot of the plans are still in the preliminary stage"

" And what about you Archie?"

Archie gazed over his toast at his mother, "Lex and I are going to go together"

" Oh how lovely" Molly smiled knowingly

Lexie nodded, "I get to pick out my dress soon"

" Who's going to do the cooking?" Hector asked gruffly

" I'm hiring a chef father" Archie saved

Hector mumbled a response and Archie sighed

" Father you hate Lexie's cooking anyway"

Hector nodded, taking another bite of his toast "True. Go to the ball dear, I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

Lexie nearly choked on her orange juice at the compliment but finally managed to splutter out a "Thankyou"

Stella rose her eyebrows and glanced at Hector, she had expected more resistance from him towards Archie and Lexie's relationship and class differences. 'Unless...' she pondered, 'he might not know.' Archie and Lexie had always been a bit like brother and sister within the household, Molly definitely knew that their relationship had progressed, but Hector quite possibly did not.

Stella thought about the best way to spring it on him that would work to her advantage. She couldn't just come out and tell him, that would be too obvious, and also she had to be careful that she stayed in Archie's good books.

That night she had the perfect opportunity; she met Archie on the way to the bathroom after getting changed for bed- he had just come out of his room.

They talked for a while and somehow Stella just knew that Lexie was asleep in the room. It was something in the way Archie talked; he was holding the conversation an octave lower as if trying not to wake someone.

When he left for the bathroom Stella grinned- it was the perfect opportunity. Hector would not approve of Lexie being in Archie's room no matter what the circumstances. Archie would be distracted while he was in the bathroom, and it would give her a perfect amount of time to make up an excuse for Hector to go into the room to ask Archie something

Quietly she opened the door and glanced in just to make sure, Lexie lay sound asleep, snuggled up in the duvet. It was all perfectly innocent as she and Archie had been up talking together and snuggling when she'd fallen asleep with him, but Stella knew that Hector wouldn't see it that way

'Speak of the Devil' she thought as Hector rounded the corner and nearly ran into her.

" Oh Hector, Archie was just looking for you"

" For me?" Hector asked, "Why? What does he want now?"

" I'm not sure" Stella lied, "I think he's in his bedroom."

Hector grunted in reply and made his way to his son's room. Stella smiled to herself and calmly walked away.

Less then a minute later the yelling started

" Alexandra!"

Lexie woke up with a start, and looked around disorientated. Until she saw Hector

" Ach, Hector, you scared the living daylights out of me. What are you doing?"

" What am I doing, what are you doing in here?" Hector challenged

" Well, I was sleeping" Lexie commented, "Before I was rudely awakened."

Hector looked slightly sheepish, "Sorry. I didn't expect you to be in here."

" Apparently not" Lexie agreed

" I was looking for Archie" Hector continued

" Well, he's not here. He's probably in having a bath," Lexie answered

" Ahh" Hector replied

" Why are you looking for him so late at night?" Lexie asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes

" Stella told me that he wanted to talk to me about something"

" Oh," Lexie rose her eyebrows in confusion, "Did she?"

Hector nodded, then glanced at her again "What are you doing in here?"

Lexie glanced up at him, not quite sure what to say. She was saved by the door opening and Archie walking in wrapped in a towel

" What's going on? I heard yelling" He exclaimed, and then saw his father

" Father...What are you doing in here?"

" Stella said that you wanted to talk to me about something? Now what is it, because I want to go to bed! "

" I was just talking to Stella before, and I didn't ask to see you about anything, I don't know what she'd talking about" Archie replied confused

Lexie and Archie exchanged glances and then both looked at Hector, still unsure what his actual reaction was going to be

" What are you doing boy?" Hector grumbled standing up, "Fooling with an old man's head."

" Father I swear there is nothing I need to talk to you about right now"

Hector nodded, "I'm off to bed"

" Goodnight Hector" Lexie called

" Goodnight lass, sorry I woke you. Goodnight Archie"

" Goodnight father." Archie echoed as Hector closed the door behind him

They both looked at each other in shock

' What the hell had just happened?!'


End file.
